Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container closures, in particular, to a dynamically created one piece virtual hinge closure which provides enhanced utility for dispensers and containers.
The present invention may be utilized in closures for food, spices, cleaning products, toxic substances, drugs, lens covers, gas caps, film canisters and containers for candies, nuts, bolts, screws and notions etc. This closure may attach directly to a container or may be attached to the top of an existing dispenser as an overcap. The dynamic virtual hinge closure provides a synergistic effect when used as an overcap with dispensers such as pull-push, pumps, tilt-top, roll-on, sponge-tip, snap-type, sprays etc. Accordingly, virtual hinge closures have extremely widespread utility.
One important use is for both prescription and over-the-counter products. Although a child-resistant compliance closure is especially required by both the younger and older population segments, everyone would benefit from an improved closure which is captive, is easy to use, simple to understand, durable, reliable, reusable, and additionally is easily and inexpensively manufactured and assembled.
The virtual hinge closure can be configured about most existing dispensers such as nasal sprays or eye drops, to provide for monitored dispensing of a pre-measured dose with child-resistance and/or "senior friendly" features (facilitating opening by the elderly).
The present invention has an external hinge, minimal or no undercuts or cams, and a one piece child-resistance mechanism. These features all contribute to simplify the tooling and molding of the closure.
The present invention advantageously utilizes the familiar, already tested, "Align Arrows and Push Up with Thumb", for child-resistance. The virtual hinge closure could be configured to be "senior friendly" (requiring less strength to open by providing additional leverage). Additional leverage could be provided by attaching a tall cylindtical member to the top of the lid.
Prior art closures require the pharmacist to stock and attach different caps and/or containers for different dispensing frequencies. The present invention advantageously may utilize both the same lid and container for different dispensing frequencies eliminating the need to dispense and maintain inventory of different lids and containers.
Unlike these prior an closures, the dynamic virtual hinge closure of the present invention advantageously enables conversion to a child-resistant compliance closure for pre-configured over-the-counter dispensers and prescription containers, thus providing for the monitored dispensing of different substance forms such as solids, liquids, powders and sprays.